


pokefever

by cowsi



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Let's Go! Pikachu & Let's Go! Eievui | Pokemon: Let's Go Pikachu! & Let's Go Eevee!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I JUST REALIZED HOW SHORT THIS IS???, Kinda, Massage, Pikachu - Freeform, Sapphic, Sexual Tension, Sickfic, pokemon sickness, slowbro - Freeform, theyre fucking LESBIANS, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 16:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17308304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowsi/pseuds/cowsi
Summary: my pikachu gets a fever after battling a ton of pokemon and my slowbro comes in to take care of her 😔✊





	pokefever

Pokerus was pretty much a pokemon trainers dream. The virus was beneficial, and almost all trainers would be delighted to find out their pokemon had it. 

And lucky for Nora, she had caught it. She had heard about Pokerus and it had no effects except boosting stats. When she had found out she had caught it, she jumped into battle at the first chance. She wanted to fight even more. She was stronger!

Sadly Nora’s immune system had fought off the virus, and within a few days, the small pokemon was right back to normal. She moped for the entirety of the day. 

But right now, she really wished her immune system stopped slacking. There she was, sitting in the center of her trainer's large bed. She was slightly covered in a blanket with a small wet cloth on her forehead. Her head and body were aching. She had caught some strange fever in her major battle rush and had nearly fallen off her trainer's shoulder when they were battling. 

She turned around onto her side, getting the urge to kick the blanket off, but she knew that could make the situation worse. She let out a small groan, wishing there was someone who could give her a back massage or something. 

She couldn’t hear the slow heavy steps coming up the stairs as she faced the wall, eyes closed in a tight line.

“Are you alright, darling?” 

She would’ve jumped out of her fur if it weren't for her the pain she was in. 

“Huh?” she let out a croak and thumped on her back. 

“Oh… Fran…” Her eyes watered as it felt if they were being crushed.

“Sorry if you surprised you.” She smiled gently, walking over slowly and sitting down and putting her chin on the bed covers.

“S’fine…” she whined, “I thought you were training with the others…” 

“Mmm…” she closed her eyes, leaning her cheek onto the pink sheet “Yeah, but I think I trained enough, so I came to check on you darling.”

Nora blushed. All the others in the team had the same pet name, ‘honey’. But Francine always called her so much more. 

‘Darling’

‘Love’ 

‘Cutie’

She would normally think they were cheesy, but just the tone and the way she said it made her feel like she was melting. 

“Is there anything you need?” Her eyes drooped.

“Nah… it’s just that my back hurts like shit.” she winced as she cracked her shoulder. 

“Oh?” 

“Yeah I was thinking of a massage, but I’m gonna try and go to sleep again…” 

“I think I can help with that, darling…”

Francine climbed onto the bed and moved over to Nora’s side.

“How?...” 

“I think I can use some psychic moves that can make you sleep or something…” 

She looked down at the figure underneath the blanket before looking up at Nora’s face.

“Can I roll you over?...” 

Nora let out a sigh.

“Go ahead, I'd prefer that than rolling over myself…” 

Francine took off the blanket and gently placed her paws on her waist before slowly turning her around.

“Are you okay?” Francine looked at her from the sides of her eyes with worry.

“Yeah.”

Francine paused for a moment.

“Can I use one of my moves on you?”

Nora opened her eyes halfway, looking back at her.

“For what?”

“If I massage you you’ll probably be uncomfortable, so maybe if I use one of my psychic moves it’ll kinda calm you.”

Nora closed her eyes. She was far too tired to question more.

“Yeah, go ahead.”

“Okay…” Francine let out a huff, before closing her eyes and moving her paw to the back of Nora’s head. 

Nothing happened for a moment before Nora immediately opened her eyes wide. 

“Woah.” Nora let out an exasperated breath as she nearly lost all feeling of pain. 

“There…” Francine smiled “Just perfect.”

She moved both paws to the center of Nora’s back.

“I’m gonna start now, okay?” 

Nora let out a whine “Alright.” 

Francine took in a large breath before pushing down on the tense area.

“Hahh..” Nora’s face dropped into the bed as she used her arms as leverage.

Francine went still for a moment, before moving her paws up to Nora’s shoulders. She began massaging the tense muscles, leaching out groans and whimpers from Nora. 

Neither of them spoke. The only noises in the room were the breathless moans and whines that emitted out of Nora’s mouth. 

“You’ve been stressing yourself out with battling, love…” Francine said quietly.

Nora opened her eyes hazily.

“Maybe you should take a break…” Francine nearly whispered right next to Nora’s ear.

She finally finished with a singular *pop!*

“Hahh… holy shit…” Nora gripped and buried her face into the pillow. She grinded her legs together as they had been sitting in the same position for the entire time.

“That was fucking amazing. Thank you.” 

“It was my pl-” Francine immediately cut herself off “You did great.” 

Nora turned onto her back with half-lidded eyes, letting out a deep sigh.

They were interrupted by the quick steps running up the stairs. 

“Hey guys I’m back!” Their trainer leaned onto the stair handle, nearly breathless.

The two stared over at her, faces flushed.

The girl tipped her head on the side.

“What?”

**Author's Note:**

> neither of them knows how to talk about their feelings because they're stupid lesbians
> 
> also, they ain't dating yet too LMFAOOO
> 
> Nora is the Pikachu, and Francine (Fran for short) is the Slowbro!!


End file.
